


I ain't no fortunate one, no

by orangelightsaber



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Modern AU, Multi, Reylux - Freeform, Road Trip, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangelightsaber/pseuds/orangelightsaber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is none too thrilled to be dragged on a road trip with his best friend Kylo, particularly when his annoying girlfriend Rey is sure to be along for the ride.</p><p>Modern Road trip AU</p><p>Reylux</p><p>COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittlelimbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittlelimbs/gifts).



* * *

 

 

“ _She’s_ coming?” asked Hux with a grimace as the car rolled up to where he and Kylo were waiting.

 

Kylo treated him to a sharp glare, “She’s my girlfriend, so, _yes_. And, well—she happens to be the only person I know with a car.” This last was muttered nearly under his breath.

 

Hux resisted the urge to roll his eyes and squinted in the direction of the beat up junker, which looked as though it was poised to fall apart. More scratch and ding than car, the only thing that looked even remotely new was the vanity license plate, FLCN.

 

“If you can call that a car.” He resisted the urge to run his hands down his neat black blazer. He could only imagine the stains it would have after a week on the road with these two. He met his best friend’s eyes. “Remind me again why _I’m_ coming?”

 

“Because you’re my best friend.” Kylo grinned at him and Hux cursed the warm feeling that suddenly clenched his chest. “And, well—you’re the only friend I know that has any legal experience. If they’re really auctioning things that were willed to me, I mean, that’s going to be an issue, right?”

 

Hux rolled his eyes, “You know being in law school doesn’t make me a lawyer, yes?”

 

Kylo shrugged, “Closer than me.”

 

The car horn blared as Rey stuck her head out the window, “Are you two coming or not?”

 

“Just please tell me she didn’t bring her giant smelly dog,” said Hux, closing his eyes and letting out his breath in a huff. He was trying his best not to glare at his friend’s girlfriend, and trying even harder not to stare at her as she leaned out the window, face alight with joy, brown curls mostly unrestrained by the mad buns she had attempted to contain them in. She bit her lip and Hux nearly choked. It was like trying to look directly at the sun.

 

“Nah, Finn and Poe are watching Chewie,” said Kylo as he pulled Hux toward the car. He paused for a moment, pretending to hitch his bag up over his shoulder, still out of Rey’s earshot. “Look, I know Rey’s not your favorite person, but it would really mean a lot to me if you could at least pretend you like her—just for the duration of this trip.”

 

“I have nothing against her per se,” began Hux. _Nothing except the fact that she’s slowly stealing you away from me, and that it somehow only makes me more curious about her_. He continued speaking over Kylo’s objecting face, “Now, do I think its stupid and irresponsible of you to date a student you TA for? Well, I’m sure you already know the answer to that.”

 

“Just be nice,” said Kylo, “For me.” He winked and slung his bag of clothes over his shoulder.

 

 _Damn it._ He knew Kylo didn’t feel the same way he did—as evidenced by his grungy little slip of a girlfriend—but, unfortunately, though his rational side knew it, his traitorous heart continued to flutter like a teenaged girl’s after Kylo’s every smile. He gritted his teeth and followed his insufferable friend into the car.

 

“ _Alright_ ,” grinned Rey, pulling her sunglasses off the top of her head and down onto her face. “Road trip time.” She twisted the key and the engine revved into life—or rather, twisted the key and slammed the heel of her hand several times against the dashboard until the engine revved to life. Hux felt his stomach lurch as they rolled choppily down the street—he was going to die in this death trap of a car, wasn’t he?

 

Rey clicked the radio buttons until she reached an oldies station. Reedy voices warbled out of the ancient stereo— _And she’s watching him with those eyes; And she’s loving him with that body, I just know it; And he’s holding her in his arms late, late at night… You know I wish that I had Jessie’s girl—_

 

“Turn that off,” ordered Hux, imperious. _What a stupid song._

 

Kylo reached out and hit the button to switch to the tape deck; there was an unspeakable groaning noise as the car struggled to switch functions. Rey reached out and expertly thumped the dash—at once the music blared into life. She glared at Kylo as a screaming death metal band began to play. “I was listening to that you know.”

 

He shrugged, “Hux didn’t like it.”

 

“Strangely, I wasn’t asking what Hux liked.”

 

“I don’t like this either,” supplied Hux helpfully from the back seat.

 

Kylo turned to glare at him, “Not helping.”

 

“Go back to the oldies,” said Hux, “Just wait until that damned song is over.”

 

“Fine,” sighed Kylo, clicking back to the radio. He dialed through the stations until a song caught his ear. He cranked the volume as the opening notes of _Fortunate Son_ drifted through the car. “Now this I think we can agree on.” He glanced back and forth between Rey and Hux, both of who nodded grudgingly.

 

_It ain’t me, it ain’t me; I ain’t no fortunate one, no_

 

Time for the open road.

 

* * *

 

The neon light of the motel sign burned into Hux’s retinas. It was almost midnight now, and they had finally decided it was time to make their first night’s stop, pulling into the parking lot of an unfortunate-looking motel. Kylo had quickly disappeared into the front office—leaving Hux and Rey in moderately uncomfortable silence—before returning with a single motel key.

 

He rubbed his hand over tired eyes as he turned to the other two. “Explain to me again why we’re all sharing a room?”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you have a vast array of money somewhere you wanted to share with us?” asked Kylo, making a face. “Last I checked we were all pretty far in debt…”

 

“Come _on_ , boys,” said Rey, pulling them into the room by the elbows. “It’s cold out here. And there’s two beds anyway, so what’s the issue?”

 

Hux steeled himself against her touch and let himself be led into the grungy room. He surveyed the peeling paint and manufactured art with a groan. “I hope you brought alcohol.”

 

Kylo and Rey looked at each other in horror.

 

Hux’s eyes widened in dismay, “Oh, god, don’t tell me—,” but then they spoiled it by bursting out in laughter.

 

“Oh, you should have seen your _face_ ,” crowed Rey, and Hux blushed an angry red as Kylo swept Rey up into his arms and twirled her around.

 

After they had finished rudely celebrating his embarrassment, or at least, that was how it seemed to Hux, Rey reached into her bag and produced a _thankfully full_ bottle of whiskey.

 

She set it down on the tiny nightstand. “Go ahead and get started, I’m gonna take a shower.” She grabbed her things and headed to the bathroom. Before long there was steam and some terribly off-key singing emanating from under the door. For some reason Hux found his mind wandering with her, what was it like, he wondered, she and Kylo together?

 

He knew a surprising amount about her. Some from what Kylo had told him, some from what he’d been able to glean from friends and mutual acquaintances. She was brilliant, apparently, top of her class in engineering, an orphan of some kind, loved plants but lacked any sort of green thumb whatsoever, had a smile that made your insides melt—he stopped himself. _Where had that come from?_ No. He didn’t like her. This was just research, just making sure Kylo wasn’t going to get hurt. He looked into people, he reminded himself, that’s just what he _did._ He didn’t have any interest in _her_ particularly.

 

“See, she’s not so bad,” said Kylo, flipping idly through the limited motel channels as he lay belly down on the bed.

 

“I told you before, I don’t have any problem with her,” replied Hux, suddenly needing a drink. He reached over Kylo’s back to grab the bottle of whiskey and as he did so Kylo rolled over beneath him until he and Hux were chest to chest.

 

“Yeah, but I want you to _like_ her,” he pouted, pink lips pursed.

 

 _Fuck_ , thought Hux as his eyes locked on the other man’s mouth. Kylo’s dark hair was splayed out behind him on the cheap motel coverlet and his chest was burning hot under Hux’s own and there was nothing in the word Hux wanted more than to crush him down into it, to capture his stupid lips with his own, to pin his arms over his head and— _shit_ , he pulled back suddenly, afraid that Kylo would feel the pounding of his heart, clutching the bottle in his hands like a talisman.

 

He unscrewed the top of the bottle, took a large swig and swallowed hard, trying to regain the thread of the conversation, “I like her.” _More than I should, really._ His throat burned and it felt like punishment for lying.

 

Kylo narrowed his eyes in disbelief but didn’t say anything further. It was probably lucky, then, that Rey chose that moment to emerge from the bathroom in a cloud of steam.

 

She had changed into what he presumed were her pajamas—a tanktop and shorts, long golden legs glowing from the heat of the shower. Her hair was down, hanging in dark wet strands, framing her face in a way that was entirely unfair. Hux’s stomach clenched as Kylo jumped up and swept her again into overly large arms, tossing her unceremoniously onto the bed and jumping on after her as they both erupted in peals of laughter. Hux suddenly wasn’t sure who he was more jealous of.

 

There was a loud, raucous growl.

 

“Was that your _stomach_?” asked Kylo, incredulous.

 

Rey blushed beet red. “Hey, I’m starving, ok?” She hopped up, grabbing her coat and throwing it on, sliding sneakers onto wet feet with difficulty. “I’m going to see if there’s a vending machine. Requests?”

 

“Chocolate,” supplied Kylo immediately.

 

Hux merely held up the bottle of whiskey, “I’m good.”

 

She nodded and pulled up the collar of her coat before darting off into the chilly evening.

 

Kylo turned to Hux as soon as the door shut. “Stop hogging the bottle.” He reached out his hand and Hux reluctantly passed the whiskey over, watching as Kylo’s impossibly large hand curled loosely around the neck of the bottle. He barely avoided a shudder at that one. _Fuck._ What had gotten into him? He had a healthy sex drive, sure, but today it seemed like that was all he could think about.

 

The alcohol probably wasn’t helping either, but he didn’t care, simply stuck his hand out for the bottle again once Kylo had finished his sip. He handed it over and Hux took another swig, enjoying the burn of it against his throat, and the sweet press of it against the front of his mind. _Good._ Let it drown out these thoughts. It was one thing to be attracted to Kylo, I mean, he had been for years he was adept enough at hiding it by now, but to his _girlfriend_? Kylo would never forgive him, and he couldn’t afford to lose the only real friend he had.

 

 _Speak of the devil_ , he thought as Rey returned, the chill of the outside bathing her nose and cheeks in a rosy glow, making the soft brown of her freckles stand out in the dim motel lighting. She had a host of tiny bags in her arms, and began doling them out.

 

“Chocolate for Kylo,” she began, tossing a candy bar his way. “Animal crackers for me,” she continued, pitching them on the bed beside Hux. “Assorted chips and jerky for Hux,” she held out the remaining bags to him. He looked up at her with a question in his eyes and she cleared her throat, almost embarrassed, “You don’t like sweet stuff right? I remember from the movie theater.”

 

His face went horribly red. “Oh, yeah, that’s right. Um, thanks.”

 

“Anytime.” She smiled shyly. “Now,” she continued, looking around, “Where’d that whiskey go?”

 

Hux held it out, lifting an eyebrow as she took a mighty chug from the bottle.

 

“Easy, kid,” came Kylo’s voice from the other bed, and Hux laughed, a warm flush pooling down in the pit of his stomach. _Ok. This wasn’t so bad._ He could handle this.

 

Rey plopped down on the bed beside him, close enough that he could feel the heat of her skin. _Fuck, spoke too soon._ She opened her bag of animal crackers, the pink and white kind, crunching away happily.

 

“Hey, you have your own bed,” he complained, attempting to shoo her away without actually touching her, “No need to get crumbs on mine.”

 

She merely flopped onto her back, stretching her legs across the chasm between the two beds and pressing her feet against Kylo, who shuddered at the cold. She grinned up at Hux, “Kylo’s hogging that one. Didn’t either of you ever learn to share?”

 

Hux didn’t have a good response to that, so he merely fumed as he struggled to tear open a package of jerky.

 

“Did anyone think to bring cards?” asked Kylo as he reached for the whiskey again. Both Hux and Rey shook their heads. “Dice? Gameboys? Battleship? Monopoly? Mousetrap? _Anything?_ ” They shook their heads over and over, the motion feeling silly and light as the whiskey took hold. Soon they were all giggling as Kylo continued to list off increasingly obscure games. Rey was rolling about on the bed with laughter, eventually coming to rest with her arm brushed up against Hux’s knee. He was acutely, painfully aware of her touch.

 

“ _Well_ ,” said Kylo, after the fit of giggles had finally ended. “I guess that leaves us with truth or dare.”

 

Hux groaned. “Kylo, we’re not in middle school anymore.”

 

Rey laughed again, her giggles shaking the bed. “Of course you wouldn’t play. Too undignified.”

 

He glared down at her, bristling, “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

 

She laughed snidely. “You’re just afraid to have any fun. I mean, you _never_ come to parties with Kylo and I, you’re always just holed up in your apartment, studying—”

 

“I’ll play,” replied Hux testily, annoyance flushing his face red. “I have plenty of fun.”

 

He was about to continue but was interrupted by Kylo crowding onto the bed with them, grinning. His long arms caught across both their shoulders, pulling them in toward him. The dark-haired man’s large ears were tinged red from drinking, his only tell. Hux’s breath caught when Rey reached up to tug on one with a smile.

 

“Good,” said Kylo with a laugh, “Now that we’re all on the same page, I shall begin. Rey, truth or dare?”

 

“Dare, of course,” she said, sitting up to match Hux’s cross legged posture.

 

“I dare you to…” Kylo began, trailing off as he thought, “Hand me that bottle of whiskey.”

 

“Oh, that’s a stupid one,” complained Rey as she pulled the bottle out of Hux’s hands and handed it to him. “You have to make them _interesting.”_

 

“Hey,” he raised his hands in penitence, “I went first, I get a freebie. Now it’s your turn.”

 

“Fine,” she replied, “Hux, truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

“Of course,” she breathed out and he bristled. “Ok, sure, describe your first kiss.”

 

His ears went hot, “My first kiss? Oh, ok, um. It was freshman year of high school, and it was, ah, it was Phasma actually,” he paused, looking at Kylo, who raised his eyebrows as Hux continued, “Yeah, I didn’t tell you at the time cause I thought you had a thing for her. But anyway, it was short and sweet, we only kissed the one time.” He held his breath, somehow strangely anxious that his answer be deemed acceptable. _Ugh, why did he care about impressing them so much? This wasn’t middle school anymore, for god’s sake, he was a grad student now._

 

“Alright,” said Rey, and he bit back a sigh of relief. “Your turn then.”

 

“Kylo, truth or dare?”

 

“Dare, definitely.” The dark haired man grinned and Hux grinned back, unsurprised. Kylo had always been the kind to favor action over words.

 

“Hmm,” he pretended to think, though the inspiration had jumped into his mind immediately. This was probably a terrible idea, but the alcohol and the buzz of having two _very_ attractive people laying on a bed with him was having an atrocious effect on his judgment. “I dare you, to jump into the motel pool—butt naked.”

 

A wide grin split Rey’s face as she looked at Hux, impressed. “ _Ooh_ , good one.”

 

Kylo, never one to back down from a challenge, hopped up off the bed.

 

“You’re really going to?” asked Hux.

 

“Well, them’s the rules.”

 

Hux and Rey pulled on their coats as Kylo stripped off his sweater. Neither could keep from giggling as the dark haired man continued to pull off layers until he was standing in front of them in nothing but his boxers. Hux carefully kept his eyes trained anywhere but the broad expanse of Kylo’s chest. Rey was giggling uncontrollably, eyes crinkled with mirth. She swayed, tipsy, leaning into Hux’s shoulder. He fought the urge to sling an arm around her.

 

“Alright,” said Kylo, cracking his neck back and forth. He smirked. “Lets go.”

 

And then he was out the door, running like a shot to the motel pool. Rey and Hux jogged after him, reaching the gate just in time to see the shorts come off and Kylo disappear into the water with an enormous splash. Just knowing that his best friend, _his crush_ —as fucking stupid as that sounded—was naked in that pool brought heat rushing all over Hux’s body. And the fact that his best friend’s girlfriend, his frustrating, annoying, _gorgeous_ girlfriend was leaning against his shoulder, gripping the pool fence in eager laughter—well, if people could spontaneously combust he thought he must certainly be close. His face was on fire, hotter than it had ever felt before.

 

Kylo surged out of the frigid water, rushing past them in a wet blur to tear up the steps to their second floor room. Rey and Hux were treated to a view of a pale white, wet ass in the moonlight before the slam of the door shook them into peals of delighted laughter.

 

“C’mon,” said Rey, wrapping her arm through his own. He covered her hand with his other and they walked back up to the room, finding, somewhat unsurprisingly, that Kylo had chained the door and locked them out.

 

“Ugh, of course he did,” grumbled Hux. It was almost impossible for Kylo not to make an ass of himself when the opportunity presented. He knocked hard on the door. “Let us in Kylo.”

 

They heard a deep chuckle and Kylo opened the door a crack, the chain casting a shadow like a dark scar across his face. “Nope. My turn, truth or dare Hux?”

 

Hux rolled his eyes. “And if I do this you’ll let us back in?” Rey was shifting from foot to foot, ill-dressed for the cold. God help him, if Kylo caused them to get frostbite out here at 2 am…

 

“Yeah,” came the response, as Kylo’s dark eyes peered out at him through the crack in the door, a wolfish smile slicing his face. “Truth or dare?”

 

“Dare,” said Hux immediately, tired of being labeled the un-fun one.

 

Kylo’s grin, if possible, became even more wolfish. “Excellent. Switch clothes with Rey.”

 

“Hey!” protested Rey, “It’s not _my_ dare.”

 

The dark haired man shrugged. “You don’t have to put his on then, I guess. You can stay naked.”

 

She grumbled but began pulling off her coat, “I feel like this is unfair to me.”

 

Hux looked at her in horror, “You’re not actually doing it?”

 

“I’d like to get back into the room, its freezing. And you know how he is when he gets like this.”

 

Hux did, indeed, know. And there was certainly a part of him that wanted to participate, wanted to strip here, in front of them both. _God he wanted it._ But he knew it wouldn’t end the way he was hoping. They’d end up in their bed, together, and he’d fall asleep, alone.

 

“No, Kylo. I’m not doing it,” he sighed, pounding his fist on the door. “Let me in, this isn’t fun any more.”

 

The door closed and opened again fully on Kylo’s concerned face. Hux pushed past his friend, grabbing his bag of toiletries as he hurried to the bathroom. Locking the door, he pulled out his toothbrush. _Fuck,_ he thought as he sawed away at his teeth with unnecessary force. This had been a terrible idea. What had he been thinking? Going on a road trip with _them_? It was bound to end in disaster. Stupid Kylo and his stupid pitiful story, what did Hux care if they were auctioning off his grandfather’s things? What did _Kylo_ care? He’d never even met the man.

 

He heard a gentle knock on the bathroom door. “Go away Kylo,” he growled, muffled by a mouthful of toothpaste.

 

“It’s not Kylo,” came a soft voice. “He went to get ice.”

 

He spat, which relieved his feelings somewhat, and rinsed his mouth. Proceeding to the door, he opened it a crack, face stony. “What do _you_ want?”

 

“To apologize,” said Rey, hazel eyes pained. “It was mean of me to goad you into playing a game you were uncomfortable with.”

 

“It’s fine,” he said, brushing past her into the room.

 

“It’s obviously not fine.”

 

“I’m tired,” he placated, “We can talk tomorrow.” He caught a glimpse of the hurt expression on her face but he forced himself not to care.

 

He crawled into bed, feeling small, hurt, and more than anything, _alone._ It was a strange feeling, particularly since he was in a room with three times as much company as normal. _Fuck._ He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

 

_Only three more nights._

* * *

 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk with me on Tumblr!
> 
> http://orange-lightsaber.tumblr.com

* * *

 

The next morning was awkward. They left the motel quickly, stopping by the front office only to grab watery coffee and stale, cardboard-reminiscent muffins before hopping in the car again.

 

Rey had slung herself into the driver’s seat once more and Hux thought he ought to perhaps try to make amends, to show he wasn’t upset about the last night’s events.

 

“I can drive, if you’d like,” he offered.

 

“You drive stick?” asked Rey, incredulous.

 

He pulled a face. “Would I offer if I didn’t?”

 

“Perfect. Cause I want to lay down in the back,” groaned Kylo, rubbing his head. “I was freezing last night, thanks to some _jerks_ that made me jump in the pool. Couldn’t sleep a wink.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes as she got out of the car to take the passenger seat. “You big baby.”

 

Kylo clutched his chest in mock hurt and Hux chuckled. They clambered into the car. Kylo stretched out along the backseat, lanky body crumpled in the small space, and immediately fell asleep.

 

Hux moved the seat back and forth, adjusting till it was comfortable for his longer legs. He slotted the keys into the ignition.

 

“Ok,” began Rey, hesitant, “She’s a bit temperamental, so I’ll walk you through the first time.” She placed her hand over his on the keys. Her hands were warm and small, barely covering his own. Hux felt that same heat from last night—that strange, shivery feeling he had gotten when she’d emerged from the shower.

 

She moved her hand over his, showing him how to press in and twist the keys correctly, a strange sawing motion until the engine caught. “It’s kind of a wiggle of the wrist,” she exhaled softly, almost nervous.

 

“What a piece of junk,” said Hux as the car wheezed into life beneath him, anything to distract him from the lingering sensation of her hand on his. “Why do you bother keeping it?”

 

She shrugged. “It was all I had for a while. Just me, Chewie, and the Falcon.”

 

“The Falcon?” he made a face, “That’s a nice name for a shitty car.” It was driving smoothly now, though, droning as he navigated his way out of the parking lot and back to the main drag.

 

“Well, she’s not everyone’s taste, but I love her.” She ran her hand affectionately across the dash, the fierceness in her eyes at odds with the softness of the action. “I’ve never minded things that were broken. I know I can fix them when they need me to.”

 

He watched out of the corner of his eye as she glanced into the back seat, her expression softening as it fell on Kylo’s sleeping face.

 

“You really love him, huh?” he asked, not knowing if the revelation made things better or worse. On one hand it was a relief that his friend wasn’t risking his job for a girl that wasn’t into him, but on the other hand— _fuck,_ he couldn’t even admit it to himself, could he? It’s not like they were going to break up and each suddenly want to date him.

 

She blushed, caught out in a secret. “Oh, um, yeah, he’s alright.”

 

Hux laughed at that, but not unkindly. “It’s ok, I get it.”

 

“You do, don’t you?” Her eyes were shrewd and his stomach dropped, thinking that he had revealed too much. “Best friends and all.”

 

“Yeah,” he blew out the word in relief, “Best friends.”

 

He felt her eyes on him for a long moment after that, the soft music and the hum of the road beneath them no distraction from his churning thoughts.

 

* * *

 

The second night found them at a hotel just slightly nicer than the dingy motel room of the night before, the mass-produced art was even _abstract_ instead of just glorified scenes of country life. _Very posh._

 

A cursory pass through the tv guide and room service menu left them with a movie, volume low, playing in the background as they lounged on the beds, picking at a shared plate of French fries.

 

Hux pulled out a crossword, ripped from that morning’s paper, and began to idly fill in the answers, only half watching the movie.

 

“Ooh, crossword,” said Rey, as she shoved the remaining French fries into her mouth. She chewed loudly, sloppily.

 

Hux made a face of disgust. “Must you eat like such a savage?”

 

Rey blushed a fierce red and she made an immediate effort to eat more carefully. “Oh, no. Sorry.” She seemed cowed by his words and judging by Kylo’s glare he had stumbled onto some sort of sore subject.

 

He attempted to placate them with an offering, “Ok, help me out, 3-down: ‘Verdi opera based on a Shakespeare play.’”

 

“Hmm,” said Kylo. Rey hopped off their bed and came to lay belly down next to Hux. She tugged the paper out of his hands, smoothing it out in front of them so they could both see.

 

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly, “I’m no good unless I can see them.” The heat of her shoulder pressed against his was strange, but comforting.

 

“How many letters?” asked Kylo eventually.

 

“What?” replied Hux.

 

“The opera clue, how many letters?”

 

“Oh, hang on, I lost where it was.”

 

Kylo laughed, heaving himself up off the bed and coming over. He draped himself over the other two inelegantly, the weight of him causing the bed to groan. He merely laughed over their protests. “I need to see too,” he insisted.

 

“You’re crushing me,” laughed Rey, wheezing the words out in a huff of air.

 

“Oh, you mean _this_ isn’t comfortable?” he punctuated his words by bouncing downwards onto the two of them. They all cackled with laughter. Hux felt his ears turning ever more pink by the instant.

 

Kylo kept wiggling till he was resting on the actual bed, sandwiched between Hux and Rey. “Ok, now show me where that clue is,” he ordered, imperious as always.

 

They continued like that, lit by nothing other than the soft glow of the movie, late into the night. Hux would read the clues out and the others would answer, craning their heads together to peer down at the scrap of paper between them. After a while he noticed their answers started to come more slowly, sleepily, until Rey wasn’t answering at all, the soft rise and fall of her chest catching Hux’s eyes. The heat of Kylo’s body against his as he watched Rey’s breath set curls of her hair into motion was forcing his mind down a series of _delightfully_ awful pathways. He shifted slightly in a half-hearted attempt to move away from them. It wasn’t that he wanted to, really, but any longer and he might find himself in an embarrassing predicament. He shivered at the thought.

“Cold?” mumbled Kylo sleepily.

 

“Hm? Oh, no--,” Hux began, but Kylo had already slung an arm over him, the heat and weight of him stifling. Hux had never felt so warm, so peaceful, so _right._ He breathed out a heavy sigh and Kylo pulled him closer, crushing the smaller man against his chest.

 

“Sorry for taking over your bed,” said Kylo, words almost unintelligible through sleepy lips. _God, that mouth._ “Y’wan us to move?”

 

“No,” said Hux, feeling his eyes weigh heavy, “No, its good.”

 

\-------------

 

Hux was awakened the next morning by the sound of running water. He could feel the weight of Kylo’s forearm along his spine, palm resting at the nape of his neck, fingers threaded lightly in his hair. It was like something from a dream. In fact, he was pretty sure he had had _this_ dream.

 

He heard the bathroom door open. He was suddenly desperately, ardently curious to see Rey’s face. What would her reaction be? He let his eyes drift open a slit, just enough the see the golden shape of her, resplendent in pajamas with one of Kylo’s large flannel shirts slung over her shoulders.

 

His breath caught as her eyes drifted over to them and she smiled. A warm, soft little smile, like the first brush of sun through the window after a long winter. Hux squeezed his eyes shut in relief as a strange new mix of emotions overwhelmed him.

 

He felt her move closer, felt the heat of her as she bent over to lay a quick kiss on Kylo’s forehead. There was a sudden stutter-step and he was left with the unshakable impression that she’d had to stop herself from pressing a kiss to his forehead as well.

 

His heart pounded hard, so loud in his own ears that he was certain Rey would hear it, certain that the heavy staccato beat of it would be enough to rouse the near comatose Kylo from slumber. He shifted, uncomfortable, as a wave of arousal crashed over him. _Fuck._ Thank god he’d been sleeping face down.

 

He heard the click of the lock as Rey slipped out the door, presumably to scrounge up some food—her never-ending quest. As soon as she was gone he leapt up—if he could just take a quick shower, maybe relieve this _pressing issue_ , then everything would be ok again, and he wouldn’t have to think about it. Wouldn’t have to decipher what it meant when you woke up in bed with your best friend and his girlfriend and all you wanted to do was repeat the experience, over and over.

 

They were talking in hushed voices when he finally emerged from the bathroom. He hoped his face would regain its normal color before long. There was no way they could know what he had been doing. That it was their faces and hands and bodies he imagined as he’d brought himself to climax, hot and hard, faster than usual in the pounding water of the shower. The shame of it stung his cheeks.

 

They stopped as he opened the door. His spine stiffened at that, _oh, they’d been talking about him._

 

“Got you some coffee,” said Rey, holding out a cup.

 

“Thanks,” he murmured in return. “We should probably get going, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” they agreed, and before long they were all piling into the car again. The little lights of the hotel fading into the bright blaze of the sunrise behind them.

* * *

 


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on the gang in modern clothes:
> 
>  
> 
> [here](http://orange-lightsaber.tumblr.com/post/141983733262/when-your-baes-stretch-out-your-only-piece-of)
> 
>  
> 
> with closeups [here](http://orange-lightsaber.tumblr.com/post/141984190432/closeups-actually-surprisingly-happy-with-how-all)

* * *

 

“Hm,” said Kylo as he examined the map on his phone. “We somehow covered more ground that I thought we would. I dunno how you guys feel about it, but if we pull an all-nighter we could save ourselves the cost of another night in a hotel.”

 

“That’s easy for you to say,” grumbled Hux from the back seat, “You’re the only one that doesn’t drive stick. You get to just relax the whole time.”

 

Kylo grinned at him cheekily, “ _Well_ , you could teach me.”

 

Hux raised his eyebrows, considering the proposition for a moment before Rey turned to Kylo, brandishing a pointed finger, “No. I do _not_ trust you with my car. You told me about how you totaled your dad’s.”

 

“Hey, that wasn’t strictly my fault.”

 

“God, I remember that,” laughed Hux, “It was _entirely_ your fault. Your dad almost disowned you.”

 

A frown flashed across Kylo’s face and Hux felt momentarily pained. He should know better than to bring up Kylo’s dad. Their relationship was… _strained_ , at best. Maybe that was why Kylo had been so insistent on making it to the auction of his grandfather’s things, eager to latch on to any connection to his mother’s family.

 

“We’ve got to get gas,” said Rey, “Hux you want to switch at the station?”

 

“Yeah, alright,” he agreed, though he much preferred lounging in the back.

 

“Lets get food too,” continued Rey, “I’m starving.”

 

“We _just_ had dinner,” said Kylo, reaching over to poke her in the stomach, “Don’t you ever rest?”

 

“Nope! And since you can’t drive you can pay for the gas.” She stuck out her tongue, the pink of it peeking out between two pert lips. Hux’s eyes caught on it immediately and he swallowed hard.

 

They managed to find a gas station before long. Rey darted inside to find food and Hux stood in the cold with Kylo as they filled the tank. Kylo reached out and ran a hand down Hux’s long black coat.

 

“You’re always dressed like you’re going to a funeral,” he teased, “Or a board meeting,” he added, reconsidering, “Maybe both at once.”

 

“Ah, yes. A common combination. That’s how I want to go, I hope you remember that.”

 

They both laughed, thin ringing peals that echoed through the emptiness of the gas station.

 

“I don’t think I ever really thanked you,” said Kylo, dark eyes serious now. “For agreeing to come. I know you don’t always _get_ emotional stuff, but--,” he paused and bit his lip, unsure of how to say the next piece. “Well, it means a lot to me.”

 

Hux looked at him with surprise, his stomach suddenly knot-like. “You didn’t really think I’d let you go alone? Or well, with your girlfr—Rey.” His tongue stumbled over her name at the last second but for some reason he didn’t want to say the word _girlfriend._ “Kylo, _of course_ I came.”

 

The next thing he knew he was being pulled into a hug, tight and visceral. His heart surged up into his throat and settled there, choking him, as Kylo’s large hands clasped tight around his back. Hux hated hugs. Hated most physical contact, in fact, and yet he folded into it, letting Kylo support him, smaller frame settled within the dark haired man’s arms. Something unknotted in his chest and he could feel tears welling up within him but he pushed them back, swallowing hard. There was no way Kylo hadn’t felt him shudder.

 

He pulled back to look Hux in the eyes, “Something wrong?”

 

Hux knew if he spoke now he would spill everything. The dam he had built around his emotions had been cracked by something as simple as a hug. Every piece of him felt exposed. A raw, pulsing nerve, painful in its nakedness. He pulled out of Kylo’s hands roughly, stepping back, turning his face and hoping beyond hope that the other man would miss the tears that glittered at the edges of his eyes in the shifting twilight.

 

“Need a cigarette,” he said brusquely, and brushed past Kylo to stalk towards the gas station store.

 

“I thought you quit,” came Kylo’s voice over his shoulder, confused and tinged with hurt. Hux didn’t answer.

 

He nearly crashed into Rey as he shoved his way through the door. She was up at the register, paying for a hoard of snacks and drinks. She glanced up at him with a quick smile before turning back to her transaction, sliding a heap of crumpled bills and coins across the counter. The man at the register began counting them meticulously, grouping the coins into more easily remembered amounts with a steady _click,_ _click_ , _click_ sound. Hux clenched and unclenched his fist.

 

After several moments it was just too much.

 

“Jesus _fuck_ , Rey, is there some reason you needed to pay with every penny you’ve ever found in that beat up old junker of a car?” Frustrated, he stalked out the door back into the cold, cigarettes forgotten.

 

He caught the edge of the station attendant’s words to Rey as the door swung shut behind him, “Whoa, what’s eating him?”

 

Not wanting to face Kylo he turned left instead, walking around the back of gas station until he found a patch of wall that seemed clean enough to lean against. His hands continued to clench and unclench, a strange, nervous tic he thought he had laid to rest years ago. He shoved them into the pockets of his coat. _Fuck._ What was going on with him recently?

 

He titled his head back, letting loose a plume of breath, white in the chill of the air. The sun was setting in front of him, bathing the side of the gas station in a red glow. Drenching everything in scarlet. He breathed deeply again, feeling his hands start to relax in his pockets. He was afraid to look at them, afraid to see the tiny bloody crescents where his nails had bitten into his palms.

 

He heard Kylo before he saw him, that heavy stomping stride of his echoing in the near silence as the dark haired man rounded the corner, furious.

 

“Hux,” he nearly bellowed, “What is _wrong_ with you?”

 

Hux shrugged, not knowing how to answer. _I’m in love with you,_ came the thought in his head, unbidden, _and I think I’m falling pretty hard for your girlfriend as well._

“Rey said you walked into the store, had some sort of _outburst_ and then stalked off.”

 

Kylo was breathing hard, the heat of anger painting pink smudges high on his cheekbones. He loomed over Hux, anger and concern and _sadness_ cresting his features in wave after wave of emotion. The red light caught in his dark curls and lit streaks of fire in his brown eyes and Hux had never seen anything so beautiful. Before he could help himself he was reaching up, pulling Kylo’s head hard to meet his own.

 

Their lips crashed together, hot and sweet and _desperate_ and it was everything that Hux had ever wanted, Kylo’s mouth melting into his. His knees nearly buckled. He was afraid that at any moment Kylo was going to pull away, that he would stare down at Hux in betrayal and disgust, but the moment never came. He felt the brush of the other man’s tongue against his lips and he opened his mouth, surging forward, pressing together, deeper, slicker, sweeter, the sensation searing his lips.

 

The sound of laughter—bright and fizzing, tight bubbles of champagne as they rose to the surface of the glass—broke them apart. Hux blushed a brilliant red at the sight of Rey, beaming. _Shouldn’t she be upset? Why wasn’t she upset?_

“ _Finally_ ,” she grinned. “God, Hux, I thought you’d never do it.”

 

Hux’s brain churned, whirring into overdrive as he tried to figure out what was going on. “You knew?” he asked her, eyes wide. _Fuck._ _Well this was fucking embarrassing._ His head whipped back and forth between them, anguish staining his features.

 

Kylo shrugged. “I didn’t,” he admitted, almost embarrassed himself. “Rey had to tell me.”

 

Hux blew out his breath in a huff, turning to Rey, “And you’re not mad?”

 

“Depends,” she replied, a glitter of mischief in her hazel eyes as she stepped toward him, “Have you learned to share?” She reached up to tug on the lapels of his coat, bending him down so she could reach up on tiptoe to press her lips to his.

 

It was, in many ways, the utter opposite of Kylo’s kiss. Kylo was longing and desire, _years_ of hoping, of waiting, the culmination of everything he had wanted for so long, embers kindled in the darkness. Rey was bright and burning, newly minted copper, a flame he hadn’t known was burning inside him suddenly raging like a bonfire.

 

A heady moan from Kylo broke the silence. “ _Fuck,_ ” he growled out between gritted teeth, eyes locked on them. “As much as I don’t want to stop you, we left the car unlocked.”

 

“Oh, right,” said Rey, sounding equally disappointed. They began to walk back to the car. _Normal. Somehow this was startlingly normal for them._ _Was he a part of it now? Permanently? Or was this just some game they played to entertain themselves?_

 

Hux, whose head was still spinning from the recent change in the status quo, didn’t move. He closed his eyes instead, bracing himself against the onslaught of emotions raging inside him. The feeling of a small hand cupping his own gave him pause.

 

“You ok?” asked Rey, voice soft. _She’d come back_.

 

“Yeah,” he gritted out, eyes still squeezed shut. “Sorry. It was just a lot, all at once.”

 

His remaining free hand was tugged into the grip of a larger one. “That’s ok,” said Kylo, leaning back against the wall himself so he and Hux were shoulder to shoulder. “We can take a minute.”

 

They stood there, the three of them, leaning against the dirty wall of the gas station until the last rays of light slipped below the horizon.

* * *

 


End file.
